User talk:Flystar55555
This is Flystar's talk. Story about beginning of CP life How did you like the story on my user page?--Flystar55555 18:23, 11 May 2008 (UTC) [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 06:30, 26 May 2008 (UTC) I liked it Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 17:00, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi Flystar55555! You 'shouldedit more "Mainspace" pages. Example: ! You don't need to edit the User page all the time --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 19:24, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Gryffindor High Council I am a Harry Potter fan, too. How can I join the Gryffindor High Council?~Ozker can you put me in your grand council? --Spongebobrocks09 01:40, 26 November 2008 (UTC) The Award Thanks a lot! ~Ozker You may not be technologically advanced, but I will make you an award.--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 23:59, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Signature Test ''flystar55555 Speak to me!! 02:45, 9 November 2008 (UTC) image:FFF.PNG AWARD!--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 12:38, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I'll design a sig for you, too! If you have major computer problems, talk to TS, Sk8r, or BJ.--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 12:41, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Flystar55555<--- Experiment!--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 12:47, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Agent Ninja Speak to me!! 13:57, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Here's mine! Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 16:58, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Here: image:sockpuppets411Award.PNG--'''''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 17:44, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Here is my award: . Here you go! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God I trust.' Go Skaters Everywhere 18:21, 9 November 2008 (UTC) here you go: --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!]]+ + +'In ''God I trust. Go Skaters Everywhere 18:45, 9 November 2008 (UTC) On CP, I have 43,002 coins! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God I trust.' Go Skaters Everywhere 18:52, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I gotta make 2000+ edits to bypass Yowuza and Barkjon on the thingy! I have the 5th most edits! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!]]+ + +'In ''God I trust. Go Skaters Everywhere 18:53, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I just gotta keep it that way. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God I trust.' Go Skaters Everywhere 18:53, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Ok. I will be on Glacier at the Pizza Parlor! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!]]+ + +'In ''God I trust. Go Skaters Everywhere 18:59, 9 November 2008 (UTC) yes I am here---!!!!!!!!!!19:49, 9 November 2008 (UTC)~~ You Rock! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God I trust.' Go Skaters Everywhere 19:51, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks, but What did I do to earn it? --Frighteningly tall hedgehogs!-BOOM! 20:00, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Well thanks! But I'm not an admin. If you think I should be one, vote here! Have my award for being so kind: This is how many edits you have: }} Put that on your user page! I have that on my user page, signed }} Hey Flystar! What's up? --Sk8rbluscatTALK 2 ME PEOPLE! 22:50, 9 November 2008 (UTC) YOU ROCK 'AND' ROLL!!!! --Sk8rbluscatTALK 2 ME 22:55, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I will probably be testing my signature out... playing with it on my talk page. --Sk8rbluscatTALK 2 ME 23:05, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I know that... I am still testing out my signature! I want it to be unique! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:26, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks, but I have one like it. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 01:11, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I will take it. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 01:11, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you so much for that award I'm just wondering what I get it for.... anyways I'll be voting for you!!! Dunklebug 16:16, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Rollback You are now a rollback! Use the tool wisely. On how to use it, see: . Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 23:21, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Your story It's really cool! I'm going to write my penguin's story pretty soon, only it's gonna be divided into chapters.. ~[[User:Ozker|Ozker]]I TOLD YA I'D SHOOT![[User:Ozker/Silly|q]] A tip on rollbacking, when I was just a rollback (And well, I am a rollback, but still) I would go and search in the recent changes. Or browse the glorious articles. Or try and be like a sysop and browse all of an item. and if you remove all of the content from a page, please leave a note saying that you are unable to delete bout you have gotten it ready for deletion. But browse the recent changes. Check every change. Then rollback!-- Соккпũpпëтс411 Woah... 01:34, 16 November 2008 (UTC) hi!-- Соккпũpпëтс411 Woah... 12:37, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the award Flystar55555! --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 18:28, 16 November 2008 (UTC) The Awesomeness Award! heres your awesomness award, Flystar55555! Signature...? I have been editing this wiki for several months, but i have not learned to create a signature! Please give me instructions on how to do so here. Thank you! Sutec 23:31, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Wanna vote for/against/neutral for me? Go here: Project:Requests for adminship --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! 18:51, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Wow Your response was really quick, thanks alot. sure, i'll copy your sig if u dont mind! You Are an Awesome Ninja! Its True! --Metalmanager King-Of-Kool 14:12, 24 November 2008 (UTC) HERE IS A AWARD Well, i never really met you, but here i go with a award. the cool spongy dudette award. well, u really deserve that. ok.. here's another. the TDI award. well, here. --Spongebobrocks09 02:07, 25 November 2008 (UTC) That Image Of Us Playing Card-Jitsu Here is the image name: Image:Me & Flystar.PNG Here is what it looks like: & Flystar55555]] Sorry I didn't upload it earlier, I was busy. -- Pingu Penguin Wanna talk? 15:33, 26 November 2008 (UTC) V.I.P pass Oh, sorry. your name seems like a girl. sorry. you are now officially a dude. --Spongebobrocks09 15:06, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Can you help me? Uh... i was wondering how to get templates because you have the member one and i'm a member too. --Spongebobrocks09 15:13, 28 November 2008 (UTC) P.S. i have been a member my whole life. Hello Flystar55555, whats up dude? was here!]] Jesus Loves you so he died for you! ☻☻☺☺ Talk to me!☻! 15:15, 28 November 2008 (UTC) hey. I will meet you on Club Penguin. How 'bout Snow Day at the Iceberg was here!]] Jesus Loves you so he died for you! ☻☻☺☺ Talk to me!☻! 15:21, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Ok. i've been trying to make the puffle and rockhopper one, but it failed for some reason. can you make a list of what to type to make a template? --Spongebobrocks09 15:25, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Never Mind. --Spongebobrocks09 15:34, 28 November 2008 (UTC) WANNA MEET ME ON CP? So, wanna be my buddy? if so, go to snow board, iceberg. my penguin's name is 07sandy. he's a ultimate safe chat. i am a member. --Spongebobrocks09 15:47, 28 November 2008 (UTC) UMM.. WHAT? Last time i saw you, you were my buddy on CP, weren't you? and it's a meeting place in CP, just like your gryfindor thing. --Spongebobrocks09 19:15, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I took care of him/her I hope he/she does not use a PROXY server which could block everyone! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 20:22, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Sk8rbluscat's talking station I changed block time to infinity! I don't want to have he/she blocking everyone! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 20:35, 28 November 2008 (UTC) He/She swore! IDIOT! DIZZY I str00delized Dizzy's page and put the Ban and the Shame Templates up. I put Dizzy on the Wall o' Shame! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 21:05, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Well, if TurtleShroom blocks for over-using my power, I will need to tell him that there is a user that threatened to start Crisis III. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 21:14, 28 November 2008 (UTC) No... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 21:17, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Done! I gave him the link to the page that has the history, too! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 21:30, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Ok... Done! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 21:38, 28 November 2008 (UTC) The crisis could start if an admin gets ticked off. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 21:42, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I am an admin. I hope I don't get ticked off! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 21:43, 28 November 2008 (UTC) -gulp- If people find out my password, GOODBYE CLUB PENGUIN WIKI! I can't let people find out my password. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 21:45, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Bad person, Dizzy144!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 21:54, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I was talking about Dizzy. --`[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 22:01, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I am dizzy because I spun around 10 times, really fast! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 22:10, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I put Special:Protectsite on! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 22:14, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Then I will tell everyone that the CPW is 100% protected.--[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 22:15, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I'm watching SpongeBob! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 22:18, 28 November 2008 (UTC) No. The one SpongeBob turns a lot lighter than he usually is. :) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 22:21, 28 November 2008 (UTC) You're Pacific Time? Sweet! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 22:24, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Add 3 hours to your time, and it is my time! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 22:27, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I will put a picture of the Sidebar on here and circle Upload Image on it. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 22:30, 28 November 2008 (UTC) The Wikia Sidebar. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 22:40, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Use the PrintScreen button to take pictures of Clubpenguin. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 22:48, 28 November 2008 (UTC) No... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 22:53, 28 November 2008 (UTC) G'morning Flystar55555, what's up????? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 14:11, 29 November 2008 (UTC) It's actually 6:13 AM out there, It is 9:13 here. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 14:13, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I just got up at about 9 AM, about 1/2 an hour ago. I'm watching SpongeBob! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 14:23, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Correct!! I am bored. SpongeBob --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME!w:c:clubpenguin:Image:Smile spin.gif 14:30, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I did! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! edits on CPW 14:36, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I did not say anything like that --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 15:10, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I checked the Shout Box (45 messages)and nothing on there said anything like that. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 15:23, 29 November 2008 (UTC) No it was not call on telephone. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 15:28, 29 November 2008 (UTC) It was call, as in "Call me Skater" or something like that. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 15:30, 29 November 2008 (UTC) There are some people who don't care about Club Penguin! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 16:27, 29 November 2008 (UTC) yeah. Lego Star Wars on the Wii? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 17:46, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I am going to spin around again, so when I say I on your talk page, call me "Dizzy". --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 17:58, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 17:58, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, I am not Dizzy, I am dizzy from spinning around. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 18:01, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I forgot my password for Wikia. I am sorry, I am at my grandma's laptop. I need to call home to retrieve my password from Password Manager. I just guessed something, my name, and it worked! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:39, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I need to change it. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:10, 30 November 2008 (UTC) If I could change it, I would be on the top of the list. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:22, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Ok... I changed that... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:29, 30 November 2008 (UTC) There are cool mice on this site! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:30, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hello! I have 2500 edits+ I will beat Barkjon by now, pretty soon. He has 2,800 something edits! I will have 3000 edits faster than you can say Peter Piper Picked A peck of Pickled Peppers 100 times! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:42, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hitting the Save button really fast????? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:45, 30 November 2008 (UTC) yeah--[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:57, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Doing a nother section of dashes... ONLY to be edited by me! Editing my own Sandbox! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 18:45, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Ok Sure, cool. --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Talk. 00:57, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Meet Sure, I'm ready now! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 12:27, 29 November 2008 (UTC) RE:YOUR OPENION I looked at your comments about Dizzy, so should backspace her page except the "this user is on the wall of shame" thing? No, i hate any Str00del on here. i just don't want her have any words of destruction. Nice. Then did he or Turtleshroom Wall o' shame her? 2 things: do you know who dizzy really is and why did she do those bad things? is she still here? --Spongebobrocks09 15:29, 29 November 2008 (UTC) HEY FLYSTAR55555.... I just got the Password to a unlockable item. wannna know it? on page 13 of the book stoway (the one with rockhopper) the 22nd line from 8th from the left is jungle --Spongebobrocks09 18:01, 29 November 2008 (UTC) RE: ANSWER him is it sorry, try good --Spongebobrocks09 18:11, 29 November 2008 (UTC) what did you get? --Spongebobrocks09 18:19, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, It just won't work! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 18:30, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I found out my password! YESSS!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:36, 29 November 2008 (UTC) password. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:17, 30 November 2008 (UTC) You have far more edits than them. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:32, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Re Ok. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 15:44, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I can't log in (BIG suprise) YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 15:46, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Ok... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 18:47, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I'm on my way of making 3000 edits! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 21:06, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Making 3000 edits could get me BUREAUCRAT status! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 21:08, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah... Now I need to make a 3000 edit template! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 21:30, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Meet me I'm on Half Pipe, playing Card-jitsu. But i have to go. Maybe later I'll be on.-- Barkjon 23:01, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Hello Sorry. But CP is not working. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 00:27, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Because: CP is not working again, more non-member and member conflict and I have a little time to edit. Really my exam is near about 15 and 17th of December. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 00:32, 1 December 2008 (UTC) I Wish I Could... CP has issues loading, and it freezes a lot. When all of the glitches clear through, I would be delighted to meet you. Be in your Ninja costume! Some day, TurtleShroom Sk8rbluscat's Talking Station II I am editing CPW and watching Backyardigans. :P --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 14:14, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Yes. If an IP address messages me on this Wiki and another Wiki, it will say You have new messages on Club Penguin Wiki, Rocket Science Wiki. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 14:21, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Hey What's up? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 22:09, 1 December 2008 (UTC) HEY CAN YOU............ Since, you're a boy, can you join my star wars club???? PLEASE??? oh, and please don't erase it. I no u don't like my pages, but can you tell other users to go to my star wars club with me? please. --Spongebobrocks09 20:02, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Yup Your awsome, why? [[User:Mrperson777|'''Mrperson777]] ニコラス. 22:09, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Meeting again Sorry, I have to go. Maybe another time!-- Barkjon 01:14, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry I got a wiki to uphold. Maybe later. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 01:52, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Elitist How do you go up a rank in the Elitist thing?-- Barkjon 16:51, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Meeting Sorry, I've got to go YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 16:52, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Wanna play me at Card Jitsu, and just do water? I will be on Ice Breaker at the Dojo!!!!!! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 18:46, 7 December 2008 (UTC) I'd be on Ice Breaker! DUH! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 18:50, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Wall O' Fame time 4 u! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 18:54, 7 December 2008 (UTC) yes... :) --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:26, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Ready! I'm ready!-- Barkjon 21:00, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Congrats, you won 1,000,000 coins! Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:48, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ROFL You did not really win 1000000 coins. I am joking. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:49, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Cart Surfer? Aqua Grabber? I don't know. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:58, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I have almost have 50000 coins! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 22:02, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Please put a secondary Talking station on, I am busy looking at the BOTTOM of the page for messages. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 22:02, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Sk8rbluscat's Talking Station III Like this, only mine is the 3rd one. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 22:03, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I think it would be easier that way, too. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 22:04, 8 December 2008 (UTC) By the way, do you like my signature? --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 22:05, 8 December 2008 (UTC) By the way, I cliked the Last Change button, it showed the differences on it. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 22:06, 8 December 2008 (UTC) It does show the differences on it, too. Other then clicking History button. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 22:07, 8 December 2008 (UTC) It's awesome! :) --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 22:07, 8 December 2008 (UTC) It is time to use the Sandbox now. I am getting a higher percentage on Talk page edits. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 22:08, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I will edit in my own Sand Box... :) --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 22:09, 8 December 2008 (UTC) thanks flystar Thanks for undo-ing that edit by Hurman Munster, the link he put is the same link that walrus put (DONT CLICK THAT LINK!). --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 23:08, 8 December 2008 (UTC) AHHH!! THE WIKI IS UNDER ATTACK!!! PLEASE UNDO THAT EDIT TO MY PAGE! IM NOT WALRUS! HELP1!! --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 23:13, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for handling him. He uses a proxy to bypass our blocks, so we are out of luck.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 23:47, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I wish they counted all my blocks, reverts, and that as contributioons. I'd have aqround 3,000!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 23:50, 8 December 2008 (UTC) i did not see anything. GIVE ME A CODE OR I WILL BLOCK YOU! sorry. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 01:16, 9 December 2008 (UTC) it is allowed. Please give me a code. I will be your best friend! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 01:17, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I say 'Moron' all the time. I am not a moron! Nobody is a Moron! it is not bad. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 01:20, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ToY! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 01:20, 9 December 2008 (UTC) you did... --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 01:22, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Sk8rbluscat's Talking Station IV Ok... :( I wish I was a member! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 01:23, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Couldn't you ask SpongeBobrocks09? --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 01:25, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Penguin Storm Whoa, look, i was testing it to get a pic for the wiki, and i do not hack, and i didnt do any major hacking, i simply used walk on walls, and i do not like hacking, i did it once and it was terrible, i got an account banned, i did it when i was a noob. I just wanted a pic, i do NOT hack or like hacking. I Felt scared while doing it, i dont plan on doing it again. --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 17:42, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I got banned on this account i made, called Jayshari Jr. wasnt rare, not many coins, not a big loss...lol. --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 17:45, 9 December 2008 (UTC) People say that hacking is fun, but its not, its boring, and makes me scared, that orange box is scary, dont download it, hacking is Terrible --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 17:50, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I caused Sockpuppets to quit! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 01:17, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Sk8rbluscat's Talking Station V Hey Flystar... what's up? What have you been doing lately, since I am a bureaucrat? I am guessing I made Sockpuppets mad so he quit on this Wiki. I very likely ticked him off. I'm guessing he was jealous that I was a Bureaucrat and he ain't. I very likely ticked him off. Possibly he was ticked off at me because I am higher power than him and all that crap. It's getting around 10:00 PM here, so good night! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 02:57, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Hey there Flystar, I offiially saw Rockhopper! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:30, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Dude... put a number after the name of the section. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:33, 14 December 2008 (UTC) IV is four in Roman hi Hi Flystar, Its me Hat Pop. Would you like to meet up on Ice Land in the mines? --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 19:36, 14 December 2008 (UTC) I'll be there! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 DA SKATER! 19:36, 14 December 2008 (UTC) too thats ok Thats Ok, maybe later. But do you know why it not loading? if you do, Maybe i can help --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 19:46, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ok Ok, Flystar. Just wondering --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 19:49, 14 December 2008 (UTC) meet up If Club Penguin works, Can we meet on Snow board in the dojo? --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 21:26, 14 December 2008 (UTC) award I gave you an award! Check Your Page! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 21:44, 14 December 2008 (UTC) DO YOU... Do you know who Elbutler is? he is wrecking my webmastered wiki. --Spongebobrocks09 22:44, 14 December 2008 (UTC) 6teen, look at the logo --Spongebobrocks09 22:50, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Not much, I am done updating my computer. I wish my computer woud not crash now! It wants to crash all the time now! --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 12:19, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry for the spelling mistake. It's would. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 12:19, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Ready I'm ready! ♠TomasBat 03:10, 18 December 2008 (UTC) I'm currently using Taraton, yes. Though it's not actually my penguin, it's my brother's. (I forgot my penguin's password). ♠TomasBat 03:18, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Not much. I have a Dragon Fable account. NOT an adventure quest one. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 00:27, 21 December 2008 (UTC) User name:Sk8rbluscatS Character name:Jonathan --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 00:30, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah... --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 00:33, 21 December 2008 (UTC) No, you won't get blocked. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 00:35, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Don't worry, you won't get bocked!!!!!!! I ment to type blocked. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 00:39, 21 December 2008 (UTC) NO problem. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 00:42, 21 December 2008 (UTC) My original User name was going to be Bluecat. I forgot the spelling of it so I spelled it Bluscat. I created Sk8rbluscat in February 2008, 2 months before Bluscat got banned. :( --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 00:55, 21 December 2008 (UTC) No... It was Ncr1997, AKA Nick R. He decided to do that bad word on my Bluscat. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 00:59, 21 December 2008 (UTC) It was on CLUB PENGUIN... NOT THE WIKI! --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 01:02, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I will make you one tomorrow morning. Youngsocks filled up the storage space, and I am not in the mood to delete anything yet. I promise i will get it 2moRo. Ok? --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:02, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Metalmanager Talking Section Nothing much, just adding a new page to my blog, and i uploaded a new video to my youtube, Its called "Club Penguin Tales - Santa Claus" its a short about a Kid called Metalmanager who meets santa and figures out he's not real but then meets him. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 14:45, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Dont i get a place in the Gryffindor High Council? Im a Seargent in the Elitist club, and it says we get a place. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 16:44, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Congrats, you are a Sysop now. :) --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 17:59, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Congrats, you get the options of deleting pages. I allow you to "delete" my user page. Remember to restore it! --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 18:04, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Please restore my page! I hope you know how to restore a page! --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 18:08, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 18:10, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I edit CPW every day too. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 18:10, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Just make a test-subpage from your user page. Delete it then restore it. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 18:26, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I have more power than you. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 18:27, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Just to be safe, don't block me when you get mad. Do that, and you will have a long lasting Club Penguin Wiki account. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 18:31, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I know, I wanna be a Sysop, but i guess im not ready. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 18:39, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Sk8rbluscat's Talking Station VI hey. Check out the section header! --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 18:33, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Hey. I was just trying to get my signature to work without no errors because it said Invalid HTML tags... :P --Sk8rbluscatTALK TO ME! 18:41, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Check out my new Signature! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 18:46, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I did not call the page special for nothing!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 18:50, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I will be on Glacier at the Ice Rink if you need me. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 18:53, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I am on Powder Ball now. I can't get on Glacier. Its full. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 18:54, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I cant get anyone's player card up FULL SNOW CONE! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:04, 21 December 2008 (UTC) no... It don't work. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:04, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Deep snow. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:05, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I like being on Club Penguin, -gulp-shawn. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:07, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I will make it super super super small. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:11, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Shawn Try Ice Pond. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:12, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I'm Jonathan --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:13, 21 December 2008 (UTC)